Alexis in Wonderland
by alois lover
Summary: its like ciel in wonder land and i added alois GET THE FUDGE OVER IT!
1. Chapter 1: down the rabbit hole

I watched as Sebastian left the room but as he reached the door, I saw a rabbit's tail randomly appear on him and right before the door closed, he got rabbit ears! I ran after him, Ciel too into his work to care. As I was running to catch up to him the mansion started to change. As I was looking at everything, I walked into a room that Sebastian had walked into and I suddenly started falling.

When I finally stopped falling I was in a room full of doors. "I don't remember ever seeing a room like this under the mansion." I said. I ran over to one of the doors and tried to open it. "Locked." I said. I ran over to another two then I saw Sebastian run over to a tiny door. I tried to open it but it wouldn't open.

"Hello Alice." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw a girl in a light blue cat costume.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Eleanor." She said with a big grin.

"Who's Alice?"

"Well you of course! Now, why are you in those clothes, Alice, we simply must get you in something better!" She said.

"What do you mean, I always wear this." I said. But when I looked down, I had on a blue dress with a white apron, striped tights, blue shoes, and a blue head band with a bow.

"There! That's much better!" she said smiling.

"Could you at least have made it green?" I said.

"Nope! It has to be blue!"

"Eleanor! Change the dress color." A boy in a purple cat costume said.

"Ugh! Fine!" she said. When I looked down again everything except the apron was green "Blue looks better!"

"Alois?"

"At your service, my dear Alice." He said kissing my hand.

"My names not Alice!" I said, Alois laughed.

"Of course you're Alice!"

"I am not! I am Alexis Phantomhive!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Anyway, if you're trying to get through that door you'll have to drink this." Eleanor said holding out a bottle with a blue liquid in it and a label that said 'Drink Me'. I took the bottle.

"Are you sure this'll work?" I asked taking the stopper off it.

"Of course! Now, drink it!" she said

"Ok, ok." After I drank it, I started to shrink. Soon I was small enough to fit through the door.

I ran over to the door and tried to open it. "It's locked!?"

"Oh, sorry, hold on." Eleanor said. She took out a small key and unlocked he door.


	2. Chapter 2: the rabbit gleams on water

I ran into the door but fell in water.

"What!?"

"Ah, hello again, Alice!" I turned around and saw Eleanor. She pulled me into the boat she was in. Then Finny, Bard, May-Rin, and Tanaka came up in another boat.

"Hello, dear Alice!" Finny said.

"What's going on? Why are we in a lake?" I asked.

"This is no lake!" Bard said

"It's a river!" May-Rin said

"That it is!" Finny said

"Actually, Miss. Alice is right this is in fact a lake." Tanaka said.

"Ooohhh!" They said. Then Sebastian ran past us.

"Hey! Sebastian! Come back here!" I shouted.

"Uh, oh." Bard said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you know what they say. Where there's a rabbit, a turtles not far behind." Finny said. Then Pluto came at us and we were engulfed in a wave.


	3. Chapter 3: the mock turtle blossoms

When I woke up I was in a room, I was soaked. I looked around, trying to find something to wear. My eyes landed on a beautiful green dress. "You can't be serious." I said. I changed into the dress but before I came out I yelled, "I'm only wearing this because I have to!"

"Who are you talking to?" I heard someone say when I walked out. I looked around me, then someone picked me up bridle style. "Oh, my Alice! I've been waiting for you!"

"Put me down!" I yelled and kicked him. He dropped me.

"My, my a lady should not do that." He said.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't wanna be a lady, I'm a girl and nothing more. I will never be a proper young lady." I said, putting my hands on my hips and turning around. When I turned around, I came face to face with Eleanor and Alois. I fell back but Alois caught me before I hit the ground.

"Alois, quit smothering poor Alice!" Eleanor said. "She needs to get going!"

"True." He said. "Well, I'll see you around, Alice." He kissed my hand and disappeared.

"Now, come on Alice!" Eleanor said grabbing my hand and pulling me to a weird looking house.

"Where are we?" I asked. She didn't answer me. She pushed me in the building. I started sneezing. "Where am I?" I said.

"You are in my domain." I heard a boy say. "I am the duchess." He said. I looked at my hands and saw I had a potato in one hand and a knife in the other.

"What? Why do I have a potato?" I asked.

"You are one of my servants." The boy said.

"Oh hell no!" I said and threw the potato and knife on the ground and walked away.

"Every food we get here is a gift from the gods." The duchess said. "We cannot waist any of it. You must be punished." Then when I turned around I got a curry bun shoved in my mouth.

"Hm, its actually quite good." I said then I started to feel funny and before I knew it, I was starting to grow. After a while, the duchess started to walk away.

"Fair well Alice!" he said

"Hey! Where are you going come back here and change me back!" I shouted. I looked down and saw that I was stuck in the Eifel tower. "God! You can't eat or drink anything here without something happening!"


End file.
